


sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied honeymustard, papyrus got it bad already, papyrus smokes, tired sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a self-indulgent fluff thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! sorry it's so short.

"c'mon, i'm not watching that stupid show that blue likes. he's gone to bed anyways," Red reasoned, leaning lazily against the arm of the old green sofa, although he seemed to be nodding off a little in the warmth of the jacket he was wearing. He was obviously tired, with the bags under his eyes and his posture seemed more hunched than usual. 

Papyrus pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. "Fine, Red," he said, tossing the remote to the tv towards him. It bounced off the couch and landed on the floor before Red could catch it, and he shot a half-hearted glower in his direction. 

"very funny," he said, slipping off the couch and trudging over to pick it up and Papyrus lighted his cigarette, watching in mild amusement. Red soon settled back down, lazily flicking through the channels, even though he passed over the same channels several times. The short skeleton seemed to be struggling to stay awake, even though it was 10 o'clock at most. Papyrus casually smoked his cigarette, although he didn't do that around his own Sans, because he hated it. He curbed it by eating suckers instead, but that didn't stop Red from smoking one of Papyrus's cigarettes every now and then.

Thin smoke still trailed near Papyrus's face, but he could still see from a mile away Red was asleep, his finger slowing it's pressing and eventually stopping. He slumped over a little, too, his face pressing lightly on his arm, and the remote-holding hand went slack. The tv droned on in the background, plain white noise that was almost comforting.

Papyrus chuckled to himself just a little. Red was... cute. The way he talked was somehow charming in an offhand way, and even the way he smoked cigarettes caught Papyrus's attention just a little. And although he was so little, he was tough, and all of those scars and cracks proved it. Papyrus crushed his cigarette in the ash tray on the wooden coffee table nearby, the ash tray that Blue begrudgingly set down because he hated ash all over the place.

The tall skeleton stood up and walked over to the other side of the couch. He scooped up Red gently, fingers grazing gently over his scarred body. Red was so small compared to Papyrus, and Blue, even though he was actually bigger than Blue. But somehow, he looked much more malnourished, but there was an excuse for that. He had only been with them for a few days, so Blue hadn't had too much time to "grace them both with his fantastic cooking skills".

Red unconsciously moved closer, lightly grasping Papyrus's hoodie in his little hands when Papyrus started up the stairs, trying not to bump and jostle Red as he walked. He was very warm, to his surprise. Papyrus knew he probably wouldn't be happy to find the larger skeleton holding him. After a short walk down the hallway, Papyrus pushed open his partially cracked bedroom door, footsteps silenced by the carpet in his room. The lights were already off. He set down Red on his bed, pulling a random blanket over his body, then kicking off his shoes and slipping his orange hoodie off, letting it plop on the ground. The only thing he had on now was his black tanktop and cargo shorts.

"...mm?" Red muttered, cracking a bleary eye open as Papyrus climbed into bed with him. There really was enough room on Papyrus's bed, and he knew the couch wasn't as comfortable. It wasn't romantic or anything, he assured himself, even though the tiniest of blushes tinged his cheekbones. He said nothing, really hoping Red would doze off again, and he wasn't disappointed. Within a minute or two, Red had shaken any consciousness off and went back to sleep. 

Papyrus sighed a sigh of relief, even though he didn't know why. Was he really worried about sharing a bed with Red? He was out cold anyways, letting out little snores now and then that Papyrus found adorable, although he refused to acknowledge it. He eventually drifted off with Red, warm and comfortable. This wasn't too bad.


End file.
